1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer-based simulation method and device, and more particularly to computer-based gear cutting simulation method and device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been many approaches for analyzing the gear cutting state and engagement condition, in order to reduce the load of the actual gear cutting work or the design operation.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 9-212222 discloses the method of checking the interference of the tool and the gear and the interference of the gears in the engagement relation by carrying out the simulation of the gear cutting state based on the basic gear specifications in the design. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 6-109593 discloses the method of determining the gear engagement condition by carrying out the simulation based on the condition values of the gears in the design.
According to the above-mentioned methods, the gear cutting state and engagement condition can be analyzed on the 3-dimensional (3D) virtual space using the computer.
Moreover, it is known that it is difficult to carry out the simulation in the case of hypoid gears because of the particulars of the tooth form. The system of Gleason Co. has been widely used as a means for determining the gear engagement condition by carrying out the simulation based on the gear design value similar to the above-mentioned methods.
However, when the satisfactory analysis result is not obtained by using the above-mentioned methods, there is the problem in that it is uncertain how the gear cutting conditions, the gear geometry value, etc. should be changed in order to create the gear that can withstand the actual use.
Although the system of Gleason Co. provides the guideline for changing such parameters, it is difficult to obtain the proper tooth-contact state by actually changing the parameters according to the guideline. As a result, how the parameters should be changed significantly depends on the experience or workmanship of the operator in the field.